


Драка в коридоре

by Black_Malachite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, UST, Unrequited
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: Это последний год обучения в Хогвартсе, и Гарри Поттер не даст Малфою его испортить.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Драка в коридоре

Когда после победы над Волдемортом Гарри Поттер узнал, что Министерство постановило всем учащимся Хогвартса, находившимся во время войны на седьмом курсе, остаться на восьмой год, чтобы нагнать программу и сдать ЖАБА, он искренне обрадовался. Сумасшедшая гонка за крестражами, рваный сон в палатке, кошмары и постоянный страх поимки, разоблачения — все это вконец измотало его, и Гарри решил воспользоваться возможностью оттянуть время своего официального выхода во взрослый мир. Он не хотел приглашений на министерские приемы и политических речей. Он не хотел сразу, с головой, без передышки погружаться в аврорскую деятельность. Как-нибудь позже — да, конечно, с радостью. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ему просто нужен был отдых.

Казалось, его однокурсники думали так же. В гостиной Гриффиндора раз в месяц по субботам закатывались вечеринки. Почти никакого алкоголя: народ просто собирался, делился историями, воспоминаниями, шутками. Играли скопом в правду или действие и взрыв-карты, устраивали друг другу розыгрыши (Ужастики Умников Уизли сделали скидку всем восьмикурсникам-гриффиндорцам), выполняли на спор разные глупые задания. Гарри шутил, играл и спорил вместе со всеми. Волдеморт не возрождался, Пожиратели в Хогвартс не пробирались, дементоров и прочих опасных тварей поблизости не было, учителя особо не зверствовали, и он готов был приложить все усилия, чтобы этот его последний год оказался самым спокойным из всех предыдущих, а самым опасным развлечением было бы поедание Всевкусных драже Берти Боттс.

Даже если для этого приходилось игнорировать Драко Малфоя.

Нет, конечно, после того, как благодаря заступничеству Гарри Драко и Нарцисса избежали Азкабана, Малфой больше не отпускал шуточек о его грязнокровке-матери и неудачнике-отце, не умеющем выбирать друзей. Даже Рона с Гермионой особо не трогал. Оскорбления сместились в другую плоскость, фокусируясь на нем и изредка — на Джинни. «Откуда, Поттер, ты знаешь эти чары?» — с наигранным удивлением тянул Малфой, когда на уроках Заклинаний Гарри демонстрировал блестящее владение, скажем, Отпирающими заклятьями. — «Готовился к карьере домушника?» Или: «Думаю, ты не сможешь правильно сварить даже Бодроперцевое зелье, Поттер. Впрочем, тебе и не нужно: Герою простят тролль в зельеварении, даже если он захочет устроиться колдомедиком в Мунго!»

У Гарри была хорошая практика: одиннадцать лет жизни у Дурслей. Требовалось лишь погрузиться с головой в свое дело и представить, что надоедливого голоса не существует. Несмотря на все свои старания, Малфой не испортит ему последний школьный год.

Казалось, тот тоже это понимал, потому что бесился все больше и больше, увеличивая концентрацию яда в словах и пытаясь ударить побольнее, но напрасно.

Пока, наконец, не подловил его однажды ночью в пустынном коридоре.

Это была первая суббота марта, и Симус традиционно устраивал вечеринку в гостиной. Лаванда Браун сидела в обнимку с Эрни Макмилланом, Невилл — с Ханной Эббот: преподаватели не могли запретить студентам посещать гостиные других факультетов после того, как все они сражались в битве за Хогвартс плечом к плечу. Красно-желто-синее море возбужденно бурлило, то и дело слышались взрывы беззаботного смеха и веселые голоса, перекрывавшие даже звуки грохочущей стереосистемы, которую ухитрился протащить в замок Томас Дин. А Гарри смотрел на Лаванду и видел, как над ее телом склоняется Сивый; смотрел в пламя камина и видел там голову Сириуса; смотрел на крючок для мантий, на котором Гермиона любила оставлять уродливые вязаные шапки в период расцвета Г.А.В.Н.Э. — и вспоминал салатовые глаза-блюдца Добби.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и Гарри, пробормотав несвязное «все нормально», скользнул к выходу из гостиной.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, но за порядком в коридорах никто не следил: старика Филча посадили в Азкабан за применение телесных наказаний к несовершеннолетним, а нового смотрителя Макгонагалл, ставшая теперь директором школы, найти не успела. Преподаватели полагались на совесть учеников и, надо сказать, никто не злоупотреблял этой поблажкой.

Плутание по закоулкам замка успокаивало. Гарри брел, подсвечивая себе путь тусклым Люмосом и представляя, как когда-то по этим местам крались под мантией-невидимкой молодые Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер.

— Не спится, Поттер? — внезапно раздался в тишине тягучий голос. Гарри резко поднял голову, направляя палочку на портреты, но те давно спали.

Перед ним стоял всего лишь Малфой.

— Гуляю, — сухо ответил он. — Иди куда шел.

Тот с любопытством склонил голову набок и ухватил его на локоть, когда Гарри собрался идти дальше.

— Не так быстро, Поттер. Что же может мешать Герою спать по ночам? На Гремучую иву залез книззл? Геройские дела требуют совершить набег на кладовые класса зелий? Куда ты, Поттер, сунул нос на этот раз?

— Отвали, Малфой, — Гарри раздраженно дернул рукой, пытаясь высвободиться из захвата. — Не нарывайся.

— Или, — проигнорировал его слизеринец, ехидно улыбаясь и цепче сжимая пальцы на его рукаве, — бедный Золотой мальчик страдает от одиночества и вынужден маяться по коридорам, пока его друзья заняты собой и тем светлым будущим, которое они перед собой видят? Приятно чувствовать себя никому не нужным, Поттер, а?

Гарри резко выдохнул. Горячая, безудержная ярость ударила ему в голову: ублюдку повезло найти его больное место. Несмотря на отчаянное желание вернуться в атмосферу детства и беззаботности, Гарри чувствовал себя чужим среди собственных друзей и однокурсников, и слышать, как насмешливый голос его давнего врага безжалостно обнажает его слабости, было выше его сил. Зашипев, он размахнулся и со всей силы ударил Малфоя в самодовольное лицо. Тот упал, утаскивая Гарри за собой, и они покатились по полу, беспорядочно пихаясь и пытаясь больней задеть друг друга. Забытые палочки валялись где-то у стен, тускло освещая сцену побоища.

Наконец, Гарри удалось одержать верх. Оседлав Малфоя, он одной рукой припечатал к полу его запястья, а другую отвел назад для финального удара. Встрепанный, раскрасневшийся после драки Малфой тяжело дышал и жадно смотрел в его лицо. Весь он был какой-то доверчивый и беззащитный, из разбитой губы текла струйка крови. Гарри внезапно вспомнил, как летел с ним на метле в объятой пламенем Выручай-комнате, и бить его расхотелось.

— Слезь с меня, — прохрипел Малфой, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову к потолку. — Пожалуйста, слезь с меня, Поттер.

Гарри подумал, что ослышался.

— Ты серьезно? Хочешь сказать, что после того, как я тебя наконец скрутил, я должен встать и отпустить тебя? Может, перед тобой еще и извиниться?

— Было бы неплохо, — усмехнулся слизеринец. В его тоне не хватало обычного градуса язвительности; он задышал глубже и медленнее, словно пытаясь успокоить срывающееся дыхание, и как-то странно дернулся под ним. — А-ах, блять. Хватит уже разглядывать меня, Поттер, либо бей, либо вали!

«Разглядывать?» — задумался Гарри. Вообще-то он просто пытался понять, почему тот ведет себя так странно, а вовсе не разглядывал его. Больно надо! Чего он еще не видел в своем давнем враге?

— Мерлин, ну не будь же такой тупой скотиной! — Малфой панически заскулил, уже вовсю ерзая и пытаясь выдернуть из хватки гриффиндорца свои запястья. — Будешь бить меня или нет, какого хрена ты на мне расселся?! Перепутал сослепу со своей Уизлеттой?

А вот Джинни ему упоминать не следовало. Не то, чтобы Гарри испытывал к ней действительно горячие и нежные чувства, но позволить всяким слизеринцам поносить ее имя в грязи не мог. Жалость и какое-то пробужденное в нем Хорьком странное чувство, которое он так и не смог идентифицировать, ушли, и гриффиндорец от души ударил врага. Может, у того хоть мозги на место встанут; кто знает, чем грозит школе внезапное помешательство Малфоя? Кулак грубо впечатался в скулу, и Гарри понадеялся, что к завтрашнему — точней, уже сегодняшнему, — утру там будет синяк.

— Д-да, — простонал Малфой. Его голова безвольно мотнулась в сторону. — Накажи меня, Поттер. За этот год я нехило тебя достал.

И тут Гарри почувствовал одно очень, очень важное обстоятельство, которое до сих пор упускал из виду.

Малфой был возбужден.

Вскрикнув, он отшатнулся от поверженного врага и метнулся за палочкой. Почти затухший Люмос мигнул и вновь засиял молочно-белым светом. Под недоверчиво-испуганным взглядом Гарри Малфой медленно сел на полу и провел по лицу ладонью. Его руки мелко подрагивали, из груди вырывалось тяжелое дыхание, а на щеках и шее полыхал уродливый румянец. Слизеринец обхватил себя, зарывая пальцы в мантию, словно это помогало ему справиться с собой. Он опять выглядел злым и несчастным, и у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Т-ты… — начал было гриффиндорец, но замялся, не зная, как бы поделикатней описать внезапно возникшую проблему. — Это, ну… того.

Малфой кинул на него снизу вверх красноречивый взгляд.

— Да что ты. Спасибо, что просветил, Поттер, без тебя я бы ни за что не догадался.

Теперь пришла очередь Гарри заливаться краской. Нельзя было позволять изворотливому слизеринцу перехватывать инициативу. Сейчас он отпускает саркастические комментарии, а через минуту окажется, что Поттер сам во всем виноват.

— Это не отменяет того факта, что ты ведешь себя как придурок, — обвинительно заявил Гарри. — Что еще я, по-твоему, должен был делать?

Малфой тяжело вздохнул.

— Все нормально, Поттер, — он помассировал виски. Кажется, он уже пришел в себя после их… драки? — Признаю, твоя реакция была несколько… гм, более сильной, чем я ожидал, но я и не рассчитывал, что ты спустишь мне и это оскорбление. Ведь ты действительно страдаешь, не имея рядом с собой близких людей.

Гарри посмотрел на него, как на идиота, а потом его глаза расширились в понимании.

— Гениально! — прошептал он. — То есть ты каждый раз пытался взять меня на слабо и заставлял бить и орать на тебя из каких-то своих извращенных соображений? Это шуточки для первого класса, Малфой!

— Я не виноват, что у тебя столь низкий уровень умственного развития, — огрызнулся тот. — Как видишь, все семь лет моя тактика безупречно срабатывала. И будет срабатывать, — угрожающе добавил он. — За все это время я неплохо изучил тебя, Поттер. Ты не имеешь права не обращать на меня внимания. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, подозревать во всех смертных грехах, презирать… но игнорировать — я тебе не позволю. Я предупредил; не примешь мои слова всерьез — тебе же хуже будет.

Он замолчал. Гарри смотрел, как Малфой, кривясь, трогает разбитую скулу, стирает с губы кровь и медленно поднимается. Подходит к стене, подбирает палочку, еще раз тяжело вздыхает, разгибаясь, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Но Гарри не мог отпустить его так просто. Слова Малфоя сломали привычную картину его мира, и теперь в его голове один за другим вспыхивали вопросы. А за годы дружбы с Гермионой Грейнджер Гарри привык получать ответы немедленно.

Он ухватил сгорбившегося Малфоя за локоть. Тот недоуменно посмотрел на чужие пальцы на своем запястье и перевел взгляд на Гарри. Гриффиндорец неуютно поежился: слишком сильно эта сцена напоминала ту, с которой все это и начиналось, только он и Малфой поменялись местами.

— Что тебе еще нужно, Поттер? — устало спросил Малфой. — Уже два часа ночи. Отпусти, я хочу спать и не настроен на долгие разговоры по душам.

Гарри помотал головой.

— Я не собираюсь задерживать тебя, — он поморщился и попытался сообразить, в какую форму лучше облечь свой вопрос. Заметив, однако, что Малфой начинает раздражаться, оставил свои попытки и по-гриффиндорски бросился в омут с головой. — Твои слова означают, что… что я тебе нравлюсь? — выпалил он, краснея.

— Нет, дебил.

— О, — замолчал Гарри. Не зря Гермиона говорила ему, что у него эмоциональный диапазон как у зубочистки. О чем он только думал? Что давний школьный враг, который издевался над ним семь лет и которому он семь лет мечтал набить морду, окажется его тайным поклонником? Гарри разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Малфоя, но тот, против его ожиданий, похоже, передумал уходить. Он снова посмотрел на Гарри тем самым нечитаемым взглядом, а затем, словно сдавшись, прислонился к стене.

— Мерлин, за что мне все это, — горько засмеялся он, снова проводя рукой по лицу. Гарри вспомнил: обычно Малфой делал так, когда сильно нервничал или был чем-то расстроен. — В магазине мадам Малкин ты был одет в бомжеватую клетчатую рубашку до колен и ужасные безразмерные штаны. Я спросил, играешь ли ты в квиддич, мимоходом опустил Хагрида и предложил поступать со мной на Слизерин. На распределении в Хогвартсе я так хотел с тобой дружить, что протянул тебе руку, несмотря на то, что к тому времени ты уже успел спутаться с Уизли, что делало тебя, по убеждениям моего отца, человеком даже не третьего, а десятого сорта. На своей первой игре в квиддич я был так щенячьи рад, что могу играть против тебя, что не заметил снитча, летавшего рядом с моей головой. На турнире Трех Волшебников я сделал значки в поддержку пуффендуйца — пуффендуйца, Поттер! — а на пятом молчал о твоем крестном, хотя покажи я пару воспоминаний отцу, и тебя вместе с твоими дружками как минимум потащили бы в Аврорат на серию незабываемых допросов. И после этого ты спрашиваешь, нравишься ли ты мне? Серьезно?! Да я ненавижу тебя, Поттер. Я ненавижу тебя до такой степени, что, когда увидел твое мертвое тело на руках Хагрида, чуть сам и не сдох!

Гарри, на протяжении этой речи открывавшего рот все шире и шире, словно ударили мешком по голове. Слизеринец, практически выплюнувший последние слова, смерил его ненавидящим взглядом и, больно толкнув в плечо, отправился во мрак коридора. Приглушенный стук его ботинок медленно растворялся в воздухе.

— Я сожалею, — пробормотал Гарри. — Эй, подожди!

Тот не останавливался. Гарри бросился за ним и в несколько быстрых шагов нагнал высокую худую фигуру.

— Отцепись, Поттер, — неохотно остановившись, но не оборачиваясь, сказал Малфой. — На сегодня ты уже сделал все, что мог.

Гарри резко набрал в грудь воздуха. Сейчас он много чего готов был сообщить слизеринцу: что тот сам во всем виноват, так как не надо было быть в школе таким засранцем и постоянно оскорблять его друзей и его самого; что нормальные люди не хоронят свои чувства, а признаются в них, чтобы можно было обсудить и решить… эм, недоразумение; что он недавно расстался с Джинни, — они не сошлись характерами, та была слишком волевой для него и постоянно пыталась оспаривать его решения; что сам Малфой со времени того проишествия в мэноре, когда тот его не выдал, вызывает в нем лишь жалость и вежливое недоумение, но никак не ненависть; и что, как следствие, возможно, если они оба захотят, они смогут даже подружиться. Подружиться! Заикнись кто пару лет назад, что гриффиндорец будет рассматривать Малфоя в качестве возможного друга, он бы без раздумий залепил идиоту Ступефаем.

Малфой резко обернулся, робко заглядывая ему в лицо: вероятно, молчание гриффиндорца дало ему какую-то надежду.

— Скажи… — неуверенно сказал он, кусая губы, — скажи, Гарри, зная все это… — он покраснел и словно бы задержал дыхание, — смог бы ты… полюбить меня?

Гарри вспыхнул. Его имя из уст Малфоя звучало слишком, слишком непривычно. Неправильно. Малфой смотрел отчаянно, умоляюще, как никогда открыто. И Гарри понял, что не сможет ему солгать.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он, чувствуя себя, впрочем, редкой сволочью, хуже хагридовых флобберчервей. Но, по крайней мере, он не врал.

Губы Малфоя скривились в понимающей улыбке. Слизеринец резко вдохнул и опустил взгляд в пол.

— Не иди за мной, Поттер, — едва слышно прошептал он.

И у Гарри хватило совести не идти.


End file.
